Katie and the Palace of Naughtiness
by Kitty Ze KittyKat
Summary: The silly story of how Katie got a new job, a new friend and that happened when she met Oliver again. Naughty things are part of this story and it includes certain Hogwarts teachers


Hello! It's me Katie speaking! So nice to see you again. Haven't seen you for a while so I was wondering what you were up to. What's happened since the last time I talked to you? Well, I got a job and…No no no! Not that kinda job! Yes, I do work in that little shop very close to Knockturn Alley but I've not join the dark side, okay? After the War I had problems finding a job. Quidditch was out of the question as my leg had been damaged. I got a boyfriend now though.You want to know I got the job and found my boyfriend? Okay, here it is:

Katie was walking down Diagon Alley's main street. Well, she wasn't exactly walking as she had crutches. She stopped to look at the owls at Eeylops Owl Emporium and thought that if she finally found a job she would get her own owl. She was standing there and watching a snow owl sleeping when she felt something brush up against her leg. She looked down and saw this black cat staring back at her. It got up and said a funny little voice. Katie decided to follow the weird cat. She knew she was being irresponsible but something told her to go after it.

She looked at the little weird shop that was so close to Knockturn Alley. The cat had stopped and waited for her as she couldn't walk that quickly. It had stopped outside a building painted in grey and you couldn't really see what it was selling. The cat looked at her and went to the door. The door opened and she followed it inside.

She couldn't see much when she got inside because of the darkness. She blinked and then her eyes got really big. Was that a…no…it couldn't be! She blinked again and touch the funny looking pink thing on the shelf.

"Oh there you are darling! Where have…Oh"

Katie turned around as quickly as she could and then her jaw nearly hit the floor. Was that…Sophie Montague Black? The Slytherin girl who had turned out to be a spy for The Order! We both looked at each but then she smiled.

"Are you in need of a job?"

Katie looked at her as she took up the black cat. Did she just offer her a job?

"Erm…yeah?"

"Hades must have found because you wanted a job. He is a smart little cat"

"Er yeah"

I looked around and then asked:

"Is this place what I think it is?"

She smiled and laughed at my odd facial expression.

"Yes, it is. So Katie…You are Katie Bell aren't you? Chaser on Gryffendor's Dream Team?"

"Oh er yeah. I would like to work here. Don't ask me why but I will"

Katie smiled and looked around again.

"George and Fred will piss themselves laughing when they hear this!"

The next day Katie stood behind the counter. Sophie was somewhere in the room at the other end of the house. It looked small from the outside but it was actually quite big. Katie had spend the time so far looking at the objects in the shop.

"Witch's Dream", "Your Own Rubber Wizard/Witch", various mags that had all the wizard world's fetishes in it. She did laugh when she saw the magazine called 'Dirty and Greasy Potions Makes' and the pictures inside. Whoever got turned on by this were nuts!

The door bell rang when the door was opened at Katie turned around. Sophie had explained that the customers wouldn't know who you were when they saw you. There was a spell to make sure of that the seller would be unknown. Sophie did smile though when she said that they would be able to see who it was. Katie knew somehow that there might be some surprises she didn't want to know off. Anyway, she turned around and tried not to look shocked. McGonagall! She got on the other side of the counter and watched her very well known customer looking for whatever she needed. She saw her take the 'Amazing Goblin Vibrator' down from the shelves and had to look for something under the counter.

"Excuse me?"

Katie looked up and gave her what she hoped was a friendly smile and not a 'OMG' smile.

"Yes?"

"Would you have this in the king size version?"

"Just…just a minute. I will have a look"

Katie walked to where Sophie was. Sophie took one look at her and put the 'silencio' spell on her. Katie was pissing herself laughing and ended up nearly slamming her head into the wall. Then she nodded to Sophie and went to look for the ,dontlaughkatie, king size version of the Amazing Goblin Vibrator. She found it and went back to the shop.

"Here you go."

They didn't pay the normal way but through Gringott's so there would be no paper work etc that might reveal who the buyer was. Sophie had explained her that the goblins would keep the gobs shut as she was one of the bigger customers. Katie saw her former teacher and headmistress leave the store and tried to stop chuckling. If it continued like this she would die of laughter before the day ended.

The weeks went and Katie now got more and more used to use the 'silencio' spell. She actually liked working here even though she couldn't tell what she was working with. The others thought she worked at one of the more dodgy bookshops in the area. Sophie had offered her the apartment that was a part of the building. She had said yes right away as she really wanted to move from where she lived now. As much as she loved the twins they could get too much if you lived with them. She had met up to several of friends or others she knew shopping in the shop but she was used to it now. Sophie had said though that she still needed to meet one of the biggest customers. It was a quiet Monday evening when she met the customer.

She was busy reading 'Potions Through Times- The Naughty Times' that a certain Mistress Suya Humpmyleg had written. When Katie looked at the picture of said person the author was wearing a black cat suit made of leather. She had some unknown wizard in a leash who Sophie revealed was Ernie Macmillan. She didn't look up as the customers usually asked if they needed any help. After some time she looked up. She couldn't believe it! Snape, her old potion master was looking at the 'Hot Seekers' mags! She knew that a certain Potter was the Seeker of the Month too which were the pages that her former postion master was looking at. She saw him grab the other mags where Harry was in this month. She took deep breaths as she heard him walking towards the counter. Then she looked up and gave him a smile.

When Snape left the shop, Sophie got out to Katie and found her rolling around on the floor. She tried getting her to speak but all she got was 'Potions, Potter ahahahha'. When Katie finally had calmed down she told what she had seen and she smiled. Katie then understood that Snape was one of their biggest customers.

Katie still saw her friends and she was often seeing the twins when she had her lunch break. Alicia was working at their shop and Fred and Katie still tried to make George admit his feelings to Alicia. So far they had not gotten far as they were both so bloody stubborn. Katie was eating her lunch when Fred yelled;

"Wood!"

She looked up and saw her former Quidditch captain with some strawberry blond woman clinging to his arm. She was then engulfed in a hug and she laughed. She hadn't seen him in ages as he was so busy playing for Puddlemere United. The strawberry blond woman gave her a death glare and asked Oliver if they couldn't go to that shop she had heard of.

"Oh Jaqui, can't you go there yourself? I've not seen Katie in ages!

Katie nearly ducked as the strawberry woman grabbed her back and left the shop. She was sure of that she would not be in the prayers of this bitch tonight. Then she and the others talked about the good old days and it was like they had never left Hogwarts.

Katie wobbled back to the shop. She had had just a bit too much of that damn firewhiskey that Fred had and she now felt rather tipsy. She opened the door and got out in the back. Sophie looked at her and said;

"You were rather popular today."

"Uh?"

"Some strawberry blond bimbo was mumbling your name in not so pleasant ways."

"Oh that was Wood's girlfriend! This was the shop she was talking about!"

She told Sophie what had happened and even Sophie said that this was a class A bitch. Katie took a sip of her water bottle when she spit it out when Sophie asked her if she and Wood ever hand been shagging.

"What! No!"

"Ah but you were rather infatuated with him once…"

Katie looked at her boss and spluttered,

"But but no!"

Sophie wriggled her eyebrows and Katie blushed. Okay, so she had been pretty crazy about her captain but he had never liked her back. Well, the twins did say that he liked her but she had learned not to trust the twins. He looked even more gorgeous now and he was still the same. She sighed and played with the water bottle. Old feelings were not always easy to suppress. Sophie left her as the door bell rang again.

The next day when Katie was in her apartment an unknown owl landed on the her couch. She gave it an owl treat and stroked it softly. It gave her a little hoot, nippled her ear gently and then left. She took the letter that she had taken off it's leg and read it.

"_Hey Katie, _

_I was wondering if you would join me for dinner at the Goblin & Dragon for a drink? We didn't talk that much when we saw each other the last time and I want to have a chat with my favourite chaser again. I will be there at 8pm and you can ask for me. They know who I am and helps me keeping the pesky fans off me;)_

_Oliver"_

Oliver had always written notes like this. She had often teased him with that he was a girl. She smiled and went to her own owl she had bought the first time she had been paid. She wrote that she would be there and that she was looking forward to seeing him again. She told her owl to deliver it to him and it took off. She ran to the bathroom to get a shower. She wanted to look her best when she was going to meet up with her ex-captain.

When she opened the door to the pub she was meet with cheering and people talking. She had never been there before but so far she liked it. She looked around for Oliver but couldn't find him. She went up to the bar and the bartender smiled to her.

"How can I help you Miss?

"I was looking for Oliver?"  
"Oh, you must be Katie then."

He smiled and pointed to a door close to the bar.

"Go through that door and you will find him."

She smiled and went to open the door.

She was inside a room with couches, small tables, pleasant light and it seemed more relaxed than in the actual pub. She saw Oliver get up. He met her and hugged her.

"Katie, you look fantastic!"

She blushed. She had taken her only dress on and she knew that she looked good in it. It was the look in Oliver's eyes that made her blush. There was a look in them that made her blush and feel very beautiful. She had not exactly been a girly girl when they had been on Hogwarts and it was only this year that she had started looking less tomboyish. He took her hand and then pulled out the chair at their table.

They had been drinking and laughing the last hours and she had never had such a lovely night. Oliver had told her of what had he had been up too the last year. He was not with the strawberry blonde bimbo though. It was a girlfriend of his team mates and she had been a pest to him lately. She secretly smiled when he said that he had no clue why. He still was oblivious to his amazing good looks. They were talking about Harry and his job as a seeker at the same team as Oliver when Oliver asked her what she was doing. Katie blinked but then decided to be honest. She had talked to Sophie about what to say about her job. She looked at Oliver.

"I work at a sex shop close to Knockturn Alley…"

She didn't mean to say it that way but it just burst out of her. She saw Oliver's eyes getting huge but then she saw his trademark grin.

"You are working at Sophie's shop? You are the one she was talking about?"

Katie looked at him. What did he just say?

"Where do you know Sophie from?"

"She is dating one of my team mates"

Katie felt really stupid. Why hadn't she asked about what team Sophie's boyfriend played for. Oliver took her hand and squeezed it.

"Katie, look at me."

She looked up.

"I don't care. I am just happy I've met you again."

He sighed and looked down at their hands.

"You know I never forgot you."

Katie opened her mouth but nothing came out. What did he mean by that? Not that…

"I fancied you at Hogarts. I tried to tell you but well, I was a coward. I promised myself that if I ever met you again…"

Her heart was beating but she felt nothing but happiness.

"Do you think we could try…I don't want to force you into it if you don't want of course!"

She squeezed his hand and smiled.

"I would love to…"

Oliver looked at her and then he grinned. He got up and kissed her. Her hands snaked up around his neck and she kissed him back. It was not something she normally but this time…

Hehehehe! See that's the way Oliver got me as his girlfriend. I still work here at Sophie's shop and well, Oliver lives here as well. He still plays for Puddlemere United and we are both happy as pigs in freshly made mud. Snape still buys mags whenever Harry is in it and yes, I've told Harry about it. I don't think he has forgiven me yet that the twins found out about it too. Sophie is still dating the same man and my former headmistress is has bought a new king size Amazing Goblin Vibrator. I am happy.


End file.
